elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheydinhal (Oblivion)
Cheydinhal is the city closest to the Morrowind border near the Velothi Mountains. Being so close to Morrowind has made Cheydinhal heavily Dunmer influenced and populated. To the north is Lake Arrius and to the south and southeast is the Reed River and Lake Poppad. Cheydinhal is built next to a lake at the feet of the mountains. The city is ruled by Count Andel Indarys. A house is available in this town for 15,000 septims. Cheydinhal is accessible from the Imperial City via the Red Road going east to the Blue Road. Description The first impression of a visitor to Cheydinhal is of broad green parklands, graceful willows along the banks of the Corbolo River, neatly groomed gardens and flowering shrubs. Cheydinhal is prosperous with clean, well trimmed houses and neat stonework, ornamented with striking designs in glass, metal, and wood. Count and Countess One of the immigrants who fled Morrowind to Cyrodiil became Count Cheydinhal. Andel Indarys was of House Hlaalu in Morrowind, but he came to Cheydinhal searching for greater opportunity. His sudden rise into the highest ranks of Cyrodilic nobility is hard to explain, and most old families of Cyrodiil rightly regard him as a presumptuous upstart. However, the discovery of the Count's wife, Lady Llathasa Indarys, badly battered and dead at the foot of the County Hall stairs immediately attracted scandal, and rumors of the Count's dissipation, rages, and infidelities suggests a darker mystery behind her death. Layout Cheydinhal is divided into three districts. To the north, on a hill is the courtyard and inner keep of Castle Cheydinhal. A road runs east-west below the castle from East Gate to West Gate. The Corbolo River runs roughly north-south from this road, dividing southern Cheydinhal into two districts, Chapel in the east, and Market in the west. In the Market District, lie all the shops, inns, and guild halls. In the Chapel District is the Chapel itself and Cheydinhal's residences. Bridges span the Corbolo in the north and south, with the south bridges connecting upon a little island park in the middle of the river. The Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal is poorly attended. The Count sets a poor example, as he never sets foot in the Chapel. Cheydinhal's primate, priest, and healer are good people, and staunch professors of the faith, but the most honored and respected of the chapel's clerics is Errandil, the Living Saint of Arkay, a tireless crusader against the wicked practice of necromantic sorcery in the Mages Guild and the Imperial Battle College. The poorest of Cheydinhal's residences are bright and clean, with well groomed grounds, and the citizens think it no inconvenience when you step in to admire their furniture and appointments. People and Culture Though Cheydinhal lies in the Nibenean East, its culture is shaped by the Dark Elf immigrants who migrated there in the past half century from Morrowind. Many of these immigrants were fleeing Morrowind's rigid society and heathen Tribunal Temple theocracy. In Cyrodiil they hoped to find the stimulating commercial atmosphere inspired by Zenithar's patronage. Many of these residents seem respectable to all apearances, but no sooner do they open their mouths than they reveal themselves to be evil brutes, shocking and rude, and more likely to murder and bury you in their basements as to speak a civil word. That many of these people are Orcs should be no surprise. Lodgings and Shops Both of Cheydinhal's inns appear respectable from the outside, but the Newlands Inn is owned by a wicked, profane Dark Elf ruffian, and the Cheydinhal Inn is owned by a dignified, devout Imperial matron, and will serve you good, reasonable food and will provide you with a clean, safe bed where you are unlikely to be murdered for your purse. The owner and proprietor of Cheydinhal's bookstore is Mach-Na, an Argonian, and a ruder, more disagreeable creature you will meet in all of Cyrodiil. Nonetheless his selection of books is excellent, and his prices reasonable. Notable Citizen One of Cheydinhal's most famous citizens would be Rythe Lythandas. He is often hard at work in his studio and lives with his wife in their home. Trivia Cheydinhal is the only city within the providence of Cyrodiil to be found on the eastern side of Lake Rumare. References Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Cyrodiil locations